


Revenge

by JustFansHP



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Plot from tumblr, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby discovers about Clexa and plans a revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I wrote about The 100 (I haven't finished to watch the show yet xD I'm still stuck in s2 for now).
> 
> I dedicate this OS to Amanda (@BarbieShoesOUaT) because she's the reason I wrote this.
> 
> I'd like to thank Cams and Maria for their help.
> 
> I'd like to apologize for this, it's the weirdest thing I ever wrote! I'm not satisfied with it. But to quote Cams "THIS IS GOLD"
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Clarke was in her bedroom in the new camp. She loved to finally have her own space. The workers did a really good job.  
She was drawing a part of her bedroom when she heard a knock at her window. The curtains were open, so she could see who it was. Even in the night, just lightened with the candle she was holding, Lexa was still the most beautiful person Clarke ever seen.  
She opened her window so the commander of the grounders could come in.

“Hey Lexa” she kissed her quickly “What are you doing here?”  
“Just wanted to visit my secret girlfriend” Answered the dark haired girl with a smirk.  
“You know why we do that Lexa. If my mom discovers about us she’s gonna have a heart attack.” Explained Clarke  
“I know. Now please, shut up and kiss me” Ordered Heda

Clarke didn’t need to be told twice. She leant in and kissed Lexa passionately.  
Both of their hands were now running through each other’s body. Slowly taking every piece of clothe away, while their legs were moving to the bed.  
Now they were laying on the bed, naked, Lexa on top. She was trailing her kisses along Clarke’s body, slowly, leaving marks time to time; until she arrived where Clarke needed her most. She took her girlfriend’s clit between her lips, earning a loud of pleasure from her.  
She stopped, telling Clarke to be quiet to not alert anyone; before pushing her tongue deep inside Clarke.  
Unfortunately, Clarke couldn’t contain a scream of both pleasure and surprise. And the surprise wasn’t alone because her scream alerted someone.

“Clarke, honey, are you o- OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS- OH MY GOD NO”

Abby was standing at her daughter’s door, holding the doorknob. Her face was as white as if she’d have seen a ghost.  
She left few seconds later, still in shock. Clarke was going to follow her before Lexa stopped her to reminder her that she was naked. The blonde girl quickly put some clothes on and left to find her mother, leaving Lexa in her bed.

After almost ten minutes banging at her mom’s door, she finally opened the door.

“I’m so sorry mom!” Apologized Clarke. “I didn’t want you to learn about Lexa and I like this.”  
“Because you were planning on telling me?” Abby was mad. But her daughter knew she deserved it.  
But thankfully, after an hour of talk, things were better and Clarke could go back to her room. There, she found Lexa sleeping naked, holding her pillow against her, like they cuddle when they sleep together.

The following day, Abby was in her office with Kane.

“Fake dating you so you could have your revenge on your daughter because she didn’t tell you she was dating Lexa?? Abby, we’re not twelve! We have to run this place.” Explained Kane.  
“Ok, then you can go. I don’t need anything else. Oh and tell Raven she can come in.” Ordered the chancellor.

Raven entered after Kane left.

“Hey Abby!”  
“Good morning Raven. Do you have the file I want?” Asked Abby  
“Yep.” The mechanic gave the file to Abby. “Listen, I’m sorry I overheard what you were talking about with Kane. But if you need help, I can do that with you, you know?”  
“Raven! You’re almost as old as my daughter! She’d never fall for that!” Said Abby, surprised.  
“Abby, look at me and tell me to not do it and I won’t. But I’m sure it would be fun! Plus, with all the heart eyes you give me, I wonder how people never asked any questions.” 

Raven smirked at the end of her sentence, feeling excited. It made the doctor smile and that’s all she wanted to do.

“Ok, let’s do this. I’m sure Clarke will never ever try to hide something like this to me anymore again.” Abby concluded.

They spent a long time discussing about their “relationship”. Raven seemed really eager for this but Abby put it in the count of making fun of Clarke. She knows how much the mechanic loved to make fun of her daughter. Then they made a plan of how Clarke should discover this relationship.  
Later that day Clarke was coming back from hunt with Bellamy, when Octavia arrived.

“Hey Clarke, your mother’s looking for you. She’s in her office.” Told the Blake young woman.  
“Thanks Octavia”

Clarke went to her mom’s office. She didn’t knock because the door was a little open, so she just pushed it.  
She never, ever, thought she’d see this. Raven Reyes making out with her mother.

“What the hell? MOM?” Asked Clarke.  
“Oh crap, sorry honey. Didn’t know you were coming.” Explained Abby.  
“You sent Octavia to tell me to come here. Was it just so I can see your tongue in Raven’s mouth? As a revenge for surprising me and Lexa?” Clarke was starting to be mad.  
“You don’t understand. That’s not what it is. I’m just in love.” Abby’s word made Raven’s heart skip a beat.  
“Seriously mom? It’s impossible! Raven’s almost as old as me!” Clarke was now very mad.  
“Stop this Clarke. Your mom and I are in love. It just happened. No question.” Added Raven  
“Raven, this is between my mom and I.”  
“No it’s not. It’s also about me. Because yes, I accepted to be your mom’s fake girlfriend to-” Clarke interrupted her  
“Fake girlfriend? I was right then.”  
“Don’t interrupt me. As I said, I accepted to be your mom’s fake girlfriend to get her a little revenge on you because she saw YOU having sex with Lexa. And you know why I did that? Because I’m totally in love with your mother Clarke. I can’t help it. Since that day in the arch, I thought it was just my hormones missing Finn but no. I found out that it was love. I’m so sorry Abby, I didn’t want to ruin your revenge or even want you to learn this because I’m too young for you but-”

This time, it was Abby interrupting Raven, with a kiss. Even more passionate than the one Clarke saw before.

“Ok, I’m gonna leave you two here. I don’t want to see one of my closest friends kissing my mom. Ewwww. But I’m still mad, this revenge was bad!”  
Clarke left, closing the door, already hearing giggles turning into moans. She started running, horrified to hear this from her mother. Damn, Raven’s gonna be a horrible “step-mother”, thought Clarke before laughing hard at this thought. She’d never imagine this could happen, but she was happy that her mother finally found someone to be in love with after her father’s death.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry?
> 
> Hope you liked it tho! Thanks for the reading


End file.
